Tipo O
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Kirishima descubre a un vampiro robando sangre del hospital en medio de la noche / One-shot, KiriBaku


**Tipo O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kirishima pensó que sería una noche cualquiera en su turno de la noche en el hospital como guardia de seguridad, con lo típico, él parado en la puerta levadiza de la parte de atrás registrando la llegada de ambulancias y otros vehículos más, entreteniéndose únicamente con un jueguito de su celular y una revista que compró al inicio de semana. Sin embargo, determinó que no iba a ser nada de eso por ningún motivo, ya que cuando estaba regresando del baño a eso de la medianoche, la puerta trasera de la ambulancia que llegó hace unas horas del banco de sangre estaba abierta, con la luz azul del interior iluminando el garaje. Kirishima se acercó rápidamente pensando que habían dejado la puerta mal cerrada, pero entonces vio algo que lo hizo llevar la mano hasta su pistola de electrochoque debido a la sorpresa.

Era un sujeto agachado frente a uno de los refrigeradores, con la cabeza casi dentro de este, y Kirishima no supo si había jadeado demasiado fuerte pero el chico se enderezó, y el verlo solo lo hizo tragar duro y quedarse petrificado porque nunca había visto algo como eso. El chico tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por su mandíbula y cuello, cosa que era aterradora de no ser por el hecho de que, Kirishima se dio que cuenta de que todo salía de la bolsa de sangre que tenía en la boca, cortada por un par de colmillos que sobresalían debajo de sus labios.

Y así, con ese panorama frente a él, lo único que pudo decir Kirishima fue un simple: —¿Eh?

Y el chico frente a él, quien en ese momento solo pudo suponer que era un jodido vampiro, dijo: —Ehh…

Fueron cinco segundos de horripilante silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos. Después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico desapareció de su campo de visión porque se transformó en un maldito murciélago que se fue volando rápidamente por sobre su cabeza hasta salir por una de las ventanas abiertas del garaje.

Kirishima se quedó mirando la pequeña ventana, por donde se veía el cielo negro y la luna allá arriba, procesando todavía lo que acababa de pasar. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, pero como eso no servía se pellizcó a sí mismo la mano izquierda, pensando que seguro estaba en un sueño porque lo que acababa de pasar no era posible. Quería gritar, pero era mitad de la noche y los quirófanos estaban dos pisos más arriba y no se iba a arriesgar a que lo escucharan y le preguntaran que pasó, porque si decía la verdad lo tomarían por loco y que lo enviaran al psiquiátrico del séptimo piso no era una idea para nada atractiva. Lo único que le quedaba era limpiar el desastre sangriento que dejó en la camioneta.

Cuando se acercó a recoger la bolsa de sangre casi vacía, notó dos orificios en un costado, que debían pertenecer a los dientes del chico vampiro. Debía limpiar y arrojar la evidencia en el incinerador del sótano y esperar que alguien concluyera que fue un error en el conteo de unidades de sangre.

Pero después de hacer eso, se preguntó si acaso podría seguir actuando con naturalidad después de presenciar a un vampiro real (aparte de pensar que no existían también pensaba que no se transformaban en murciélagos) y si existía la posibilidad de que ese chico regresara ya que fue descubierto a medio asalto de sangre. ¿No debía tomar mejor sangre de personas conscientes? ¿Por qué ir a un hospital? Tenía muchas dudas, y quizás solo era por eso, por la intriga, pero también podía deberse a su gran empatía, que en el fondo esperaba que se pobre chico estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Bakugou cayó en un solitario y sucio callejón al otro lado de un parque cercano al hospital, recobrando su forma humana –aunque ya no estaba seguro de si podía seguir denominándose así– y se quedó tirado en el piso un momento.

—Mierda… estúpido… —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se regañó internamente por entrar en pánico y usar su energía para transformarse y huir. No era como si él no pudiera taclear al guardia de seguridad e irse, pero nuevamente, el pánico se apoderó de él. Se transformó en esa rata voladora por instinto, eso debió ser.

—Estúpido guardia…

También lo culpaba a él, en definitiva, era culpa de ese chico entrometido. ¿Qué pasaba con su cabello, de todas formas? ¿Quién se tiñe el cabello de color rojo sangre?

—¿No te fue bien, no es así?

Escuchó la voz conocida en la entrada del callejón, cuando ya estaba sentado con la espada contra la pared de ladrillo. Se giró a ver a esa persona para preguntarle cómo lo había encontrado, pero las palabras se le fueron cuando, a la luz de la luna, notó lo que estaba usando.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

Su amigo, Kaminari, se encogió de hombros.

—Es un collar de ajo, en caso de que tú-

—Deja de hablar, me causas migraña —le cortó Bakugou, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Jirou y yo te estábamos buscando, esta zona parecía lógica —le explicó con tranquilidad—. Ella está a la vuelta de la esquina, vamos a encontrarnos con ella y vamos a casa…

El hilo de voz de Kaminari se perdió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Bakugou suspiró, apretando los puños.

—No creo que sea buena idea —tuvo que decir, por mucho que quisiera aceptar—. No comí lo suficiente y no es seguro que este con ustedes. Además, me vieron y-

—Wow, ¿alguien te vio? Amigo, con más razón deberías venir con nosotros, no es seguro si se corre la voz de que estás por aquí.

—Más puntos a mi favor. Solo ve por Jirou y vayan a casa. Yo me las arreglaré.

—Pero…

—Kaminari, solo _vete_.

Bakugou no quiso hacerlo, fue culpa del hambre, y el estrés, lo que causó que sus colmillos salieran. Estaba seguro de que su cara debió resultar súper amenazante pues Kaminari dio un paso hacia atrás. Ambos parecían totalmente arrepentidos y sin saber qué hacer, y Bakugou no quería hacer nada más, así que dio media vuelta y se fue por el otro lado del callejón, sin decir nada más, sin ver como Kaminari extendió la mano hacia él, como si quisiera evitar que se fuera. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca para detenerlo.

Los edificios en esa zona estaban programados para ser demolidos para que un nuevo condominio sea construido después, así que el lugar estaba clausurado, y en ese momento, prácticamente abandonado. Bakugou solo lo debía usar para descansar. No podía dormir, no sentía sueño. Nunca más podría sentir eso.

Todo apestaba, si se lo preguntaban.

Solo sentía hambre, y le hubiera gustado sentir cualquier cosa menos eso. Aunque sentía el dolor, más allá de sus venas rugiendo por sangre humana, y más allá de sus dientes perforando sus encías inferiores. Sentía dolor en el corazón, algo que no dejaba de lado desde el _incidente_. Con sus padres, con ese clan asesino, y el cómo el único que sobrevivió a un ataque que no debía involucrarlos para nada, el único que salió con su cuerpo moviéndose todavía, fue él. Y lo peor era que no podía soltar ninguna lagrima todavía. Sí, eso era lo peor.

—Joder… —se abrazó las piernas apoyado contra una pared, hundiendo la cara en las rodillas—. ¿Cuándo terminará esto?

En el fondo, también deseaba que lo hubieran matado.

.

.

.

A la noche siguiente, la ambulancia del banco de sangre que llegó al hospital se quedó fuera del garaje, el cual tenía la puerta abierta ya que estaba al tope de ambulancias en ese momento. Bakugou estaba escondido tras unos arbustos del parque, observando la situación. Concluyó que el guardia de seguridad no dijo nada, de otro modo no habrían dejado una mina de sangre afuera y sin cuidado. Aunque a Bakugou le parecía más probable que no le hayan creído y el sujeto estuviera en ese preciso instante en el loquero.

Como no había nadie, pensó que era ahora o nunca y ser más rápido esta vez. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a dos pasos del vehículo, notó una pequeña hielera a un lado de una de las llantas con una nota que le pareció altamente sospechosa cuando la tomó entre sus manos.

"_Para el murciélago" _

Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, y miró la hielera de la misma manera. No parecía peligrosa, ni nada, y después de abrirla lentamente, descubrió que solo estaba llena de tres bolsas de sangre. Tres jugosos litros de sangre, que por lo que alcanzó a leer en las etiquetas con fechas y demás datos, era sangre muy vieja.

No podía ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? El lado racional y no tan muerto de Bakugou luchó para hacerlo pensar en la situación, pero el hambre pudo mucho más. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la hielera a paso veloz, tan concentrado en el olor de las bolsas que ni notó que estaba siendo observado por un curioso muchacho escondido dentro del garaje.

Bakugou se alejó lo más que pudo del garaje del hospital, sin salir de los límites del parque, escondiéndose entre los árboles. Una vez que se sentó en la hierba, nada lo detuvo de beber de las bolsas, y por muy horroroso que fuera, se sentía aliviado. Dejó de pensar que fuera una trampa y se bebió el litro de sangre de un tirón, exhalando con fuerza cuando terminó.

—Hola…

Entonces soltó un grito al cielo, girándose con los colmillos al aire y los ojos bien abiertos. Y ahí estaba, el guardia de seguridad gritando también, junto a él –y espantado de él seguramente– en medio de la noche. Bakugou prácticamente le gruñó cuando se calmó un poco.

—¡T-Tranquilo! ¡No te haré nada! —dijo el guardia.

—¡Como si tuviera miedo de ti, cabello de mierda!

—¡Hey, no te metas con el cabello!

—¡Como sea! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Ah —el chico parpadeó una vez—. ¿Está bien la sangre?

Bakugou lo miró entrecerrando la sangre.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo la sangre estaría bien? ¡Es horrenda…! Pero la necesito —miró la bolsa vacía y luego al otro chico, acusadoramente—. ¿Por qué me la diste?

—Es sangre vieja, me mandaron a desecharla, y pensé que sería mejor dejártela a ti.

La decisión con la que dijo eso desconcertó a Bakugou por completo. Se rascó el cuello apartando la mirada.

—No le dijiste a nadie que me viste…

—Nadie me creería, sería inútil. Además, no creo que seas un vampiro malvado, de otra forma me habrías matado cuando te vi.

—¿Qué te dice que no podría hacerlo ahora?

Eso tomó al guardia por sorpresa, pero no parecía asustado.

—Ehh, supongo que no lo sé.

Eso no tenía sentido, pero Bakugou no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

—¿Debo agradecerte por esto? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No, no, no —dijo el otro chico moviendo las manos en señal de negación—. Está bien, me conformo con que te haya ayudado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

El chico solo lo miró por un segundo, antes de sentarse en un instante frente a él, con los ojos brillantes y Bakugou temió por su no-vida.

—¿Entonces los vampiros de verdad existen? ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido uno? ¿Duele cuando te transformas en murciélago? ¿A dónde se va tu ropa? ¿Hay más como tú? ¿Perteneces a un clan o-?

—¡AHHH CÁLLATE, ERES RUIDOSO! —Bakugou pudo ambas manos sobre la boca del chico—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO?!

Lo que pasó durante los 15 minutos siguientes fue que Bakugou y el extraño chico, Kirishima, se presentaron debidamente, o lo más decentemente que podían ya llegado ese punto. Kirishima insistió en que podía dejarle sangre todos los días de ser necesario, y Bakugou no tenía razón para negarse. El chico le parecía muy tonto y muy amable como para estar planeando algo, aunque fue un rotundo no cuando Kirishima le pidió más información de los de su clase. Esa noche de despidieron y Bakugou se fue con la hielera al único sitio donde podría considerar un lugar cálido, a pesar de no poder sentir nada de eso. Y podía hacerlo, ya que no era una amenaza para nada, pero solo esperaba que lo recibieran bien.

—¿Katsuki?

Jirou le abrió la puerta, mirándolo con preocupación. Él sostuvo con fuerza la hielera entre sus manos.

—¿Puedo… quedarme aquí esta noche?

La expresión de su amiga se suavizó hasta volverse una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Hey, Denki, mira quien se dignó a venir —dijo la chica entrando al departamento, dándole pase libre a Bakugou a que entrara también.

Las comisuras se sus labios se levantaron un poco, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos días, en verdadera calma.

.

.

.

Tres noches más tarde, Kirishima recogió la hielera del suelo al lado del camión de sangre, dejando otra en su lugar. Entró rápidamente al garaje a revisar su contenido, esperanzado por lo que encontraría ahí, pues la noche anterior le había dejado una nota a Bakugou, preguntándole como le iba y si la sangre le gustaba, y otro tipo de cosas más. Para su suerte, obtuvo una respuesta, y aunque no fue una carta tan larga, empezó a leerla muy animadamente.

"_Estoy bien, pero no tengo por qué decirte dónde me estoy quedando. La sangre ya te dije que no puede saber bien, no tengo un tipo favorito de sangre, ¿Qué está mal contigo? Y tampoco tengo por qué decirte cuando o como me transformé en vampiro, metete en tus asuntos y continúa dejando la sangre."_

Kirishima hizo una especie e mohín al terminar de leer, pero eso no lo detendría de escribir una nota rápida también para ponerla dentro de la otra hielera antes de que Bakugou llegara.

"**Hombre, no tienes que portarte tan amargado, te estoy dejando sangre fresca y gratis, solo pido un poco de información a cambio, ¡hum! Pero obviamente voy a seguir dejándola, no te preocupes. Oh, y por cierto, me dijiste tu apellido, ¿pero cuál es tu nombre? ¡El mío es Eijirou! Y otra cosa, ¿el ajo en verdad te molesta o solo es un mito barato también? En fin, espero vuelvas a responder, ¡ten cuidado!"**

Después de dejar la nota dentro de la hielera pensó que sería más fácil preguntarle a Bakugou esas cosas cara a cara, pero por alguna razón el vampiro recogía la sangre y se iba a la velocidad de la luz. Pensaba que era como alimentar a un gato callejero, o algo así. Pero Kirishima solo quería comunicarse con él, y esa era la única forma de saber cómo estaba.

La noche siguiente, volvió a revisar la hielera y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó otra respuesta.

"_Mira no voy a tocar el tema del ajo porque me tiene harto, no me jodas con eso, no toque es maldito tema. Y en cuanto al nombre no sé por qué lo quieres. Como dije, metete en tus asuntos, ¿no tienes un banco de sangre que cuidar?"_

"**Es curioso que lo menciones, y es que últimamente al hospital no llegan tantos accidentes como antes, al otro lado de la ciudad están repletos y solo nos mandan los casos que ya no pueden abastecer por falta de espacio, ¡Y eso que el otro hospital es enorme! En fin, lo único que tengo para entretenerme es una reviste, mi juego del celular y ahora esto, je, aunque no me molesta. Pero en serio, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir tu nombreeee?"**

Sin duda, esperar 24 horas enteras por una respuesta era desesperante, pero de cierto modo, Kirishima pensaba que lo valía, sobre todo por la siguiente respuesta.

"_Que molesto eres. Soy Katsuki, y ya para, ¡no me cuentes tu vida!"_

Obviamente, Kirishima no se detuvo para nada.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas, y un día a eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo, Bakugou estaba en un sillón en el rincón más oscuro del departamento de sus amigos, escribiendo una respuesta para otra de las molestas cartas de Kirishima. El sujeto era insistentemente molesto, pero Bakugou no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, además era más fácil responder sus dudas a que Kirishima siguiera pensando en cosas raras. Bakugou no tenía súper fuerza o velocidad más allá de la que su contextura física le permitía, al menos no por ahora. Y como si no fuera de extrañarse, te terminó contando que se estaba quedando con unos amigos para que se calmara de una vez.

—Vaya, no dejas de escribirle. ¿No será que en realidad no te molestan? —dijo Jirou, asomándose por un costado.

—Silencio enana, sino respondo querrá verme y no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Ohhhh ¿acaso te da miedo verlo? Vamos, Bakugou, ¿Dónde está tu seguri-?

Katsuki mandó a volar a Kaminari, literalmente, hasta el otro lado de la sala. Jirou se fue a cocinar la cena, riendo por lo bajo y dejando a Bakugou en paz. Él terminó de escribir su nota con un humor de perros, antes de terminar lo que quedaba de sangre en la bolsa de su mano.

Pero entonces, el sabor que pasó a través de su boca lo dejó paralizado. Miró la bolsa, con la boca entreabierta, dejando caer una sola gota de sangre al piso.

—Mierda…

.

.

.

Kirishima se sorprendió cuando, al ir a intercambiar las hieleras como se había acostumbrado a hacer, vio a Bakugou ahí parado, esperándolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano —le preguntó una vez estuvo cerca, extendiéndole la otra hielera—, ten, esto es lo de hoy.

Bakugou extendió la mano en señal de que parara, y alejara la hielera de él.

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no?

—Esto ya no está funcionando —respondió Bakugou en tono sombrío.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kirishima en verdad no entendía nada.

—Pensé que con tomar sangre de este modo serviría, pero no es así —le dijo sin mirarlo—... yo... yo tengo que irme de aquí.

Kirishima se sobresaltó.

—¿Pero a dónde irás?

—A donde sea menos aquí, debo dejar la ciudad, debería...

—¿Pero si dejas de tomar sangre acaso tú no...?

Bakugou no se lo había contado con precisión, pero estaba seguro de que sí dejaba de tomar sangre se debilitaría hasta el punto de simplemente desaparecer y perder toda su vitalidad. Y eso era algo que Kirishima en el fondo temía, así que lo que dijo Bakugou a continuación no le gustó para nada.

—Eso estaría mejor —terminó diciendo, con el ceño fruncido y la voz quebrándose.

Los ojos de Kirishima se agrandaron con sorpresa.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡P-piensa en tus amigos! ¡Van a preocuparse por ti!

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?! —exclamó Bakugou—. ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?!

—¡Estoy preocupado por ti!

Bakugou entonces lo miró como si hubiera dicho una locura, y estaba a punto de refutarle con otra cosa o muy probablemente mandarlo a la mierda, pero escucharon voces que venían del interior del hospital, y si seguían con esa discusión ahí los iban a descubrir con las hieleras de sangre robada. Kirishima no tuvo más opción que jalarlo de la muñeca y llevarlos a ambos a un lugar más alejado. Bakugou solo dejó que lo jalara hasta un callejón entre dos edificios que formaban parte del hospital antes de soltarse de su agarre.

—Mira, sino me dices que sucede no puedo ayudarte —le dijo Kirishima con voz esperanzada de que le diera más información.

—Claro que no puedes, nadie puede hacerlo.

Eso era demasiado tiempo, pero en el fondo a Kirishima le dolía, más por el hecho de sentirse estúpidamente inútil.

—Solo dime qué te sucede, ¿por qué la sangre no es suficiente ahora?

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.

—Digamos que necesito sangre humana con urgencia, y sino la consumo lo antes posible atacaré a alguien... —negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento—. No puedo dañar a mis amigos. Si salgo de la ciudad, por el hambre tal vez no me importe atacar a algún vagabundo extraño, ¡Pero claro que me importa! ¡No quiero hacer esa mierda! Seria caer en los planes de... las personas que me hicieron esto.

Se quedó callado entonces, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Kirishima, quien no sabía qué hacer, lleno de dudas con respecto a lo que Bakugou estaba diciendo.

—¿No conoces a nadie que pueda ayudarte?

—Hay alguien, unas personas, pero —Bakugou se pasó la mano por el cuello—, están al otro lado de la ciudad y yo no… no puedo llegar ahí sin pasar por…

Kirishima tragó.

—¿Por…?

Bakugou exhaló una vez, antes de comenzar a hablar.

Básicamente, le explicó que en la ciudad vivía el clan de vampiros más grande del país, y su territorio se extendía desde un lado de la ciudad hasta el lado opuesto, como una enorme línea en medio de todo.

—Imagina que es el muro de Berlín de monstruos chupa sangre —le dijo Bakugou, con voz hastiada—. Y solo podría pasar por ahí de día, quizás. Pero para eso, debo beber más sangre humana. Fui un tonto al no tratar de huir al otro lado de la ciudad, porque ahora mi única alternativa es beber sangre humana, pero… la idea de atacar a otra persona por eso me asquea.

Miró un punto fijo en el suelo, con los puños apretados a sus costados. Kirishima estaba apretando mucho los labios, con expresión afligida.

—Y... ¿y si bebes la sangre de un completo extraño que se está ofreciendo? —le preguntó, para sorpresa de los dos.

Bakugou lo miró entonces, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Digo, solo hablamos una vez, y luego solo hablamos por notas, no me conoces —se encogió de hombros—. Digo, no sabes dónde vivo, qué me gusta hacer, cuál es mi color favorito, aunque eso es obvio, ¡pero el punto es-!

—No, de ninguna manera —lo interrumpió Bakugou.

—Bakugou, hablo en serio.

—¡No, No! —él negó con la cabeza y la voz llena de frustración—. No es tu problema.

—Siento que lo es… de alguna manera, te he estado ayudando estas semanas, a pesar de que no me cuentas todo, pero no me importa. Yo... simplemente no puedo dejar a alguien indefenso ser tragado por la desesperación de esta forma, no me lo perdonaría —Kirishima sacudió su cabeza, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. Nos puedes pedirla a tus amigos que te ayuden de esta forma, pero lo necesitas para encontrar a personas que de verdad puedan ayudarte. Y yo estoy aquí, ahora mismo. Así que, por favor, déjame continuar ayudándote.

Bakugou solo lo miraba, sin saber qué decir.

—Es un jodido riesgo.

— Lo sé, pero no pienses tanto en eso —le dijo Kirishima, como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Es decir, tú no sabes transformar a las personas en vampiros, ¿no es así?

—Aunque supiera esta no es la manera en que lo hacen, pero... —Bakugou se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Agh, de verdad, ¿de verdad estarías bien con eso?

—Claro, solo... prométeme que no te irás, si esto funciona. Si no lo hace, no te detendré. Lo prometo.

Bakugou lo miró un largo rato y una parte de Kirishima no dejaba de gritar que había tomado una terrible decisión, pero otra parte estaba satisfecha con eso, o al menos lo estaba hasta que las pupilas de Bakugou se dilataron y lo tomó de los costados y lo pegó contra la pared, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Kirishima. No se había fijado hasta ese momento que Bakugou era un poco más alto, tan solo un poco.

—Avísame si te desmayas —le dijo antes de dirigirse a su cuello.

Kirishima sintió una especie de escalofríos cuando sintió el aliento de Bakugou contra su piel, mientras le estiraba el cuello de la chaqueta del trabajo. Entonces sintió sus dientes y el cómo comenzaron a tomar una forma puntiaguda, que de un momento a otro comenzaron a atravesarle la piel. Kirishima soltó un quejido y no pudo evitar sostener a Bakugou también, respirando con dificultad.

Sintió como una parte de su esencia estaba siendo absorbida, pero no era tan malo como sonaba. Supuso que debía acostumbrarse, pero al agarre de Bakugou a su cuerpo se hizo más firme y sintió el cuello cada vez más tenso, sin embargo, no sintió la necesidad inmediata de hacerlo a un lado.

Determinó que podía aguantar eso. Además, Katsuki lo necesitaba.

Aunque comenzó a ver estrellas un momento después, pero fue entonces cuando Bakugou aflojó su agarre y comenzó a separar su boca del cuello de Kirishima, sin ser tan brusco ni desgarrar su piel.

Kirishima volvió a quejarse, solo un poco.

—E-eso fue...

Bakugou retrocedió un paso, limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

—¿Te duele?

—No… estoy bien... —mintió, pues sentía que sí se movía más rápido su cuello iba a explotar, pero no hacía falta mencionarlo—. ¿Tomaste suficiente?

—Si tomo más podría matarte. Pero ahora estoy... mejor. Hasta puedo decir...

Iba a agregar algo más, pero se quedó callado a media oración, cubriéndose la boca. Kirishima lo miró con insistencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Decir qué?

—No quiero decirlo —le dijo Bakugou, mirando a otro lado.

—Dime.

—No.

—¡Dime!

—¡No!

—¡Mi cuello sangra, solo dime!

Bakugou resopló, cruzado de brazos, y comenzó a hablar sin mirarlo todavía.

—Tal vez... ¿sabe bien? Eso creo.

Eso dejó a Kirishima a cuadros por un breve instante, y cuando recobró la consciencia solo pudo decir: —Tipo O.

Bakugou parpadeó.

—¿Eh?

—Mi sangre es tipo O —repitió.

Bakugou tenía cara de que alguien le escupió en el rostro, o algo así.

—¿Eres idiota?

—¿Tal vez…? —respondió Kirishima, desviando la mirada—. Digo, he dejado que un vampiro me chupe la sangre.

Bakugou se le quedó viendo, apretando los labios con indecisión.

—Kirishima… no sé por qué estás haciendo esto, no lo entiendo, para nada, pero...

—Está bien —le aseguró—. Puedo ayudarte hasta que obtengas más fuerza y seas capaz de caminar por la luz del día. Aunque —se cruzó de brazos para sorpresa de Bakugou—, ahora tengo una condición.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Bakugou entrecerrando los ojos.

—Mmm, existe la posibilidad, quizás, de que pueda invitarte un café, ¿o algo? Cuando te sientas mejor, ¿y así charlamos como personas normales y no por notas?

Los ojos de Bakugou se agrandaron entonces, porque nuevamente parecía que Kirishima lo había tomado por sorpresa. Aunque se hicieron lo mismo con lo siguiente que dijo Katsuki.

—Sabes que yo solo puedo tomar sangre, ¿no es así? vas a tener que donar un litro y meterla en un frasco para que yo la beba mientras tú comes lo que sea que pidas.

—Bueno, quizás deba hacer eso, y será complicado, pero puedo- ¡OH! ¡¿espera, eso es un sí?!

—Cállate —demandó Bakugou, empujándolo contra la pared otra vez, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Por alguna razón, tengo más hambre ahora.

Dejó que le mordiera el cuello sin chistar, y en ese momento hasta tenerlo así de cerca el pareció reconfortante, agradable. Sentía calor, pero no era incomodo, y a pesar de las mil preguntas que Kirishima tenía por hacerle, pensó en dejar esas dudas para después. En ese momento, se conformó con solo sostener a Bakugou entre sus brazos. Ya descubriría en lo que se estaba metiendo más tarde.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Buenas (? Muero de frío ahora mismo así que seré breve.

Este OS está basado en un comic que leí hace aaaaaaaños, y que obviamente tomaba un rumbo diferente y no generaba tanta intriga (? Estoy hasta tentada de continuar esto pero es difícil que ocurra XD de todas formas espero les haya gustado.

Ya saben que los comentarios larguitos diciéndome qué es lo que más les gustó del fic significan mucho :'D y también, gracias por leer!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
